Expect The Unexpected
by otaku4lifeee
Summary: Haku is going to the human world to find Chihiro but SOMEBODY has to destroy the "moment". What will happen to Haku and Chihiro? Read the story to find out.( I'm not telling you who's that person or what happen to Haku or Chihiro) I know the summary suck but please do read it.


Hey Whatsup guys

This is my first fanfiction on spirited away.

Like I say I don't really mind flame but if you ant to flame,

please do not flame nonsense. Thank you.

oh and thank you my fellow beta, Animerockzzz,(im sorry for saying my one chapter beta(gomennasai))

Ooops ON WITH DA STORY:)

Chapter 1

What is happening? Where am I? The place looks very familiar, but at the same time, it does not.

So where is this place exactly; why am I here?

A thick hazy fog concealed me in a very tight embrace, so tight that it made me suffocate and my vision blur drastically. It was dark, as though I was wrapped with a huge grey blanket, causing me to panic a little as there were nothing but fog around me. Only fog, nothing more.

Suddenly, the thick foggy haze parted slowly, clearing the area and allowing light to once again fill the area and I sighed in relief. When the fog was finally cleared to the extend of me being able to see my surroundings, I felt a presence in front of me, not more than 10 feet away.

What lies before my very eyes made my heart skip a beat. There was a muscular guy with beautiful emerald green hair and orbs. His pale ghostly skin looked flawless and he did not bother making a move, and neither did I.

Tears brewed in his eyes, and they looked as though they were ready to fall from his sad and soft-looking eyes. That surprised me. Why is he looking so upset, as though he had to part with someone dear to him for life? When I turn around, jerking my body in the process, a huge blob of red caught my attention and when my orbs landed on the figure, I was awed. The majestic big red chamber. There it was, standing tall and proud and then I finally came into my senses and knew where and why I am here.

"Will we meet again?" I timidly mumbled, sighing inwardly to myself as I recalled everything that was going to happen to me next.

"Of course we will meet each other silly." His melodic voice chimed through the still foggy area, his eyes glittering, probably because of the tears, but there was a possibility that it was not from the tears, but from the determination which shone in his orbs.

"Promise?"

"Pro..."

"YOUNG LADY, PLEASE WAKE UP!" My art teacher, Miss Akiyo, bellowed at me, her gentle features creased together tightly, turning her wrinkle-free face into a grumpy-looking frown.

"GOMENNASAI!" I bellowed out instantly while I jolted up from my seat while bowing down deep, and instead of hearing Miss Akiyo's acceptation towards my apology, I heard a loud knock coming from my table. Soon, I felt my head aching and I then found out that I slammed my head against the table, when my intention was actually to apologies sincerely! I flushed red with embarrassment, when I realized that there were soft giggles being shared within the four walls I am in.

The more embarrassing thing is that, even Miss Akiyo chuckled! Oh, how I wish I would run away and fall into a hole to hide right now...

I sank down to my chair and covered my flushed face shamefully with my sketch book while my classmates were whispering among each other about how I could manage to fall asleep during one of my most favorite lesson. Yes, art and mythological are my strongest, and not to mention my favorite subject compared to the other varieties.

~20 minutes later~

"Ring...ring..." The school bell shrilled, echoing its ring throughout the corridors and classes. It was the signal that reminded everyone it was time for their next lesson.

"Class, listen up! Please hand in your master pieces up in front before you leave the class, is that understood? Class dismissed." Miss Akiyo yelled in order to let her voice travel through the chatty classroom so that everyone can hear her clearly. After collecting all the pieces of work submitted to her, Miss Akiyo hurriedly left the class, that way; she would not have to delay the other teacher's lessons.

"Ne, Chihiro why did-" before my best friend, Misa Azumi, could manage to complete her sentence, our mythological teacher, Miss Sawako, came in.

"Class, today, we are going to discuss and talk about the myth of a river dragon and its river. That very river is called The Kohaku River."

OH MY GOSHH! THEY ARE TEACHING US ABOUT HAKU! YES! HOW FUN WILL IT BE?

~Half An Hour Later~

*Yawn* I realized from lesson that I actually already knew all the facts Miss Sawako mentioned in class just moments ago about Haku. How I wished I would learn something I don't know about him, something new; since I went home after my encounter with the spiritual world, I desperately surfed the net in order to obtain more information about him.

My eyelids began to shut slowly, as Miss Sawako's voice sounded very much like a lullaby to me. I tried to keep myself awake, but the methods I chose did not stop me from dozing off in class.

I guess, it won't hurt if I just close my eyes for a few min-*yawns* I mean minutes right?

I spreaded my arms on the table and my head fell limp on my hands, making my hand act as a cushion as the table is hard and not to mention dirtied from the pencil and colour blobs caused by the art lesson just now...

Thank you for reading

Please do look forward to the next chapter.

Arigatou Gozamusu


End file.
